Structural platforms are subject to conditions of use that can generate loads above those specified. These conditions, if not monitored, can induce structural damage after some service time has passed. Additionally, structural platforms are susceptible to corrosion, fatigue and accidental damage, which can be induced by service loads, environmental conditions or accidental impacts. This structural damage can be detected during scheduled maintenance, based on the maintenance plan that should be followed by operators, or during operation.